


I Dare You {Reed900 fic}

by Rrain14



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Conan RK900, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Gavin Reed oops, Gayvin Reed, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, M/M, Tsundere Gavin Reed, Undercover shit, just a warning, oof, reed900, typo, will have deep shit in it later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrain14/pseuds/Rrain14
Summary: A Really Bad SummaryPost-pasifict endingDetective Gayvin Reed is forced to become a temporary partner with an android, an RK900 model to be exact. The two are assigned a case that seemed to be a simple homicide case (cause homicide is real simple) but turns out to much much larger than they originally thought. (those thots)As the danger gets more dangerer and the tense situation gets tenser. Will the two become closer than they thought?





	1. Chapter 1

Introductions

"What the FUCK Fowler!" yelled a very particularly enraged Detective Gavin Reed as he slammed his hands down on the hard glass of Captain Fowler's desk, rattling the objects on top of it. Even the soundproof glass walls of Fowler's office couldn't contain his shrieks, as the rest of the precinct quietly watched the scene unfold before them. 

"You know very well I don't do partners." Gavin went off again with absolute rage burning in his eyes. "Especially not with this plastic prick!" Pointing back to the RK900 android standing in the back of the office in his cleanly pressed Cyberlife issued uniform, staring blankly back at them, not having said a word since introducing himself as Gavin's new temporary partner. 

"Jesus Reed! I get why you don't do partners, but it's only for a couple of weeks, a few months at the most! Then you can get back to your miserable loner life!", Fowler pointedly shouted back at Gavin, trying to reason with him. The poor Captain was tired of Gavin's shit as he had been arguing with the detective for several minutes now. 

"Why can't you put him with anyone else! Anderson already has one and he practically treats it like his son, why not give him another. It looks the same!", Gavin retorted, waving his hands wildly in the air.

Fowler held the bridge of his nose and looked down at his desk, avoiding eye contact. "Reed. I am unable to partner him with anyone else because you are the only other qualified detective, believe it or not, that I trust with this. And Hank is not willing to have another partner!"

Gavin looked like he was about to quip another crappy response before Fowler put up his hand, cutting him off. "Reed, I don't have time for this shit right now. Either deal with it or turn in your badge!"

Gavin's face flushed even redder with fury, staring down at his superior with an anger-fueled gaze. He couldn't believe what the Captain had just said. They sat in a minute of uncomfortable silence, Gavin was shaking in resentment at the situation. He was about to stomp out of the office before the android stepped up and asked, "Captain Fowler, may we have the case file."

Fowler remained silent but began sifting through one of his multiple drawers before pulling out a file that looked brand new. He extended it out towards Gavin's direction. "I'm putting you two as the lead investigators of this case. I expect it solved before he goes back." Directing back to the RK900, who seemed to have no reaction to what unraveled before him.

Gavin forcibly snatched the case folder from his hand and stomped out of the room, slamming the door violently behind him. "Motherfuckin' prick." He muttered as he stormed back to his desk. He threw the case file onto his desk and hurled himself into his seat. Gavin crossed his arms over his chest, tossing his feet on top of his desk. Gavin began processing what just happened. Either has to work with a fucking android for a month, or lose his job, a thing he has worked so hard on for several years.

The detective sulked at his desk for several minutes before he saw a cup being placed on his desk. He looked up from his position, his stare meeting the one person he absolutely did not want to see. 

"Your stress level increased to forty-three percent since our meeting in Captain Fowler's office. I thought that maybe a coffee would help." The neat android declared, gesturing to the cup of coffee in front of him.

As much as Gavin wanted the caffeinated beverage. He shoved the foam cup with his foot, to the side of his desk, knocking it into his half-empty trash can. "I don't want your charity, dipshit." He sneered, glaring right at the android's eyes. 

The android looked slightly taken aback by Gavin's actions even though he showed no emotion on his face. His LED turned red for a split second before it cycled back to yellow and finally a stable blue. Once the android recollected his thoughts, he responded. "I do have a name, Detective Reed." 

Gavin leaned back further in his chair, "And what would that be. Dipshit." He scoffed.

"Conan." The android calmly replied.

Gavin let out a hollow laugh, "I ain't callin' you that plastic." He didn't give a fuck about what his name was.

Conan let out a small sigh, deciding against continuing that conversation. "May I see the case file, Detective Reed?" He requested. Gavin responded by shoving the file across his desk to the empty desk across from his. Conan sat down at what he presumed was his new desk and immediately opened the file to review. His LED flashed yellow while he began processing the information. Not even a minute later, Conan closed the folder holding the details and spoke up sharing the case information with Gavin. 

"The victims' names are Aster and Hannah, both androids. It seems that they and two other androids were walking home last Saturday night before they got attacked by a group of anti-android rights rioters. The attackers kidnapped Aster and Hannah, while the other two androids escaped with minor injuries. Their bodies were found in an abandoned alleyway in Grandale early this morning." Conan looked up from the papers and paused for a moment before suggesting, "I think we should go visit the crime scene. It would be a good start to the investigation."

Instead of invoking a response though, Gavin just ignored the android, acting like he wasn't even there. Conan took note this, picked up the case file in front of him, and slammed it down of the desk's surface. Creating an incredibly loud noise despite it being just a few pieces of paper. In turn startling the hell out of the officers in the nearby area, including Gavin, who jumped out of his seat in surprise.

"What the hell do you think you're doing 'droid!" Gavin rebuked, shooting an icy glare towards Conan. 

"I was gaining your attention," Conan explained, seemingly unphased by the outburst he just caused. "You were ignoring me and I needed your attention."

Gavin got up from his chair, walked around and leaned over Conan's desk, grabbing him by the collar. Pulling him off of his chair by a few inches, dragging him closer to his face. 

"Now listen here you little shit! I've been working here longer than you have been alive! So don't start ordering me around like I'm your servant!" Gavin became increasingly more and more violent with every word he said.

In return to Gavin's outburst, Conan stood up to his full height, nearly dragging Gavin up with him. He raised his hand and grasped onto the detective's wrist with a death grip that Gavin wasn't able to escape, despite his attempts.

"I'd advise you to let go of my collar. Detective." Conan's voice was still at his usual monotone pitch, yet his icy blue-gray eyes became more stormy and threatening. Gavin stayed there for several more seconds before he reluctantly let go. Conan lessened his grip on the man's wrist allowing Gavin to pull his hand away. He quickly went back to his desk, mumbling multiple curse words and slangs as he did so. 

Conan straightened out his tie and smoothed out the wrinkles that Gavin left on his jacket. He looked over to the detective, who was shutting down his terminal and shoving his car keys and phone in his leather jacket pockets. 

As Gavin was about to walk out of the precinct, Conan quickly caught up to him.

"Detective Reed, where are you going?"

Gavin proceeded walking out of the station with Conan right behind his tail, ignoring his question. They continued to the parking lot in silence. Once Gavin made it to his car, he turned around facing the android.

"What the phck do you think you're doing toaster!" Gavin exclaimed, pointing his finger to Conan's chest.

"I was about to ask you the same thing Detective."

"I'm going to go do my phcking job!" Gavin opened the driver's side door to his vehicle, about to get in. Conan mimicked his actions and opened the passenger's side door.

"Ooh no no no 'droid, you can find your own way to the crime scene that's not in my car!" Gavin commanded, not allowing Conan into his car.

"Excuse me Detective Reed, but do you even know where the crime scene is?" Conan retorted, his LED still glowing a steady blue

Gavin hesitated, looking away from the android before answering. "Somewhere in the ... Grandale district."

Conan entered the car, ignoring Gavin's demands. "I'm coming with." He said, not wavering with his stance.

Gavin considered his options before ultimately deciding to just suck it up and got into the car. Jamming the keys into the ignition, he let the engine rev up and pulled out of the parking lot into the street.

This was going to be a long couple of weeks. 

FINALLY!!  
Introductions are hard for me to write. It only took like 3 rewrites till I was finally sorta satisfied.  
Anyway, I hope people enjoy it and I hope I can continue writing it because writer's block is a bitch.


	2. Whatever Asshole

The drive to the crime scene was ... to put it into terms ... tense. The radio in Gavin's car was busted, meaning that the two had sat in an awkward silence, only speaking up when Conan was giving Gavin directions to the location. The pair made it to the scene in about fifteen minutes, thanks to Conan's vast knowledge about everything, but between the two, it felt much much longer. 

Gavin was the first to get out of the car, taking the keys out of the ignition, and slamming the door behind him. He walked over to Tina and Chris, who were standing in front of the alleyway and seemed to be having a pleasant conversation, despite two android bodies that were less than twenty feet away. 

"Yeah, so the wedding will be next month if you wanna come?" Tina said, before seeing Gavin and waved him over, inviting him to the conversation. "Oh, hey Gavin."

"Hey, Tina. How have you been?" He asked.

"I've been doin' pretty well Reed. Oh hey, Alexa and I are getting married next month if you want to come." 

"I don't know Tina, I'll think about it." Gavin informed. He was really happy for Tina and she was his friend, but weddings weren't really his thing anymore. He felt awkward and exposed at them, and after what happened, well it doesn't matter. 

"No worries Gav, I understand-" Tina managed to get out before Chris interrupted her. 

"Did an android just come out of your car?!" He inquired, pointing to the direction of Gavin's car.

Sure enough, the RK900 got out of the car and started walking towards the crime scene. Gavin let out an aggravated groan. 

"Fowler forced me to be his temporary partner till the Academy sends in a new group of graduates. It's phcking great." Gavin rolled his eyes at the last sentence, it was not fucking great.

"Oof, sorry man." Chris emphasized, placing his hand on Gavin's shoulder. "I know you dislike androids."

Gavin pushed Chris's hand off and swung towards him. "Did you just say oof? That's not even your generation!" He exclaimed.

Chris raised his hands in the air, pretending to surrender "Ok! Sorry grandpa, no more references from me."

The group let out a laugh, it was true that Gavin was the oldest out of the group, and they would always make fun of him for it. Calling him grandpa or old-timer all the time. Gavin didn't mind it though, he secretly enjoyed it. The group's conversation got cut short by a certain android calling for Gavin.

"Detective Reed, I'm going to analyze the bodies if you want to search through the rest of the alleyway." Conan stated, his face emotionless as usual directing towards the bodies. 

"Yeah yeah whatever plastic." Gavin sneered. 

"Whelp got to go do my job. Talk to ya kiddos later." 

"See ya around, Genny-Z." Tina chimed in, waving him away.

"That's awful." Gavin quipped in, pointing to her before finally turning around, facing Conan. 

The pair were three feet apart as they walked into the musty alleyway, whose walls were covered in graffiti of varying quality. Lights had to be placed in the alley in order to help fend away the darkness even in the morning light. 

"It seems that you and Officers Miller and Chen are close." Conan declared, looking down at the man beside him.

Gavin looked away from the android before he answered. "Yeah, we are." Gavin hesitated before he answered again. "They're basically my family. Even if I am an asshole to them sometimes" He mumbled the last part so quietly, that Conan was unsure if what he heard was right. 

"Do you have much family?" Conan continued, seeming to be trying to pry information about himself out of him. 

Gavin's head quickly snapped towards him, his eyes met Conan's looking slightly hurt by that question, he swiftly walked away, beginning to start searching around the trash for evidence. Conan was confused as to what was wrong, but made a mental note not to mention Gavin's family again.

Conan began to stride over to the bodies of the androids. The two bodies were leaned up against each other in the farthest corner in the damp alleyway. The buildings that surrounded the alley on all sides other than the entrance also made it easily one of the darkest places in the area, even with all the light.

Conan crouched down in front of the lifeless androids, his LED bright yellow as he began to analyze. They both had a singled bullet hole placed perfectly between their eyes. Conan wondered how the murderer could have placed such a perfect shot, he made another mental note that the killer may possibly be an android. Other than the bullet hole, the androids shirts had been ripped open revealing their stomachs, which had the skins removed and the plating that protected the wiring and biocomponents of the androids had been shoved aside. He only had to take a quick glance at the pair and noticed that their thirium had been completely drained. Whatever had been left had long since evaporated, leaving the insides of the bodies completely clear. 

Conan took a quick scan of the alleyway and also took note that there were no traces of thirium in the vicinity. He stood up to his full height, deciding that he gathered everything he could from the bodies. 

"Find anything plastic?" Gavin questioned, seeing that he had finished analyzing. 

"The bodies both have identical wounds, a single bullet hole perfectly placed through the head and the stomach plating was pushed aside revealing their internal wiring, their thirium was also completely drained, not even drops were left." Conan answered blatantly, unsure with what to do with those facts. 

Gavin scrunched his eyebrows together. "You said the bullet was placed perfectly in the head, does that mean an android could have killed 'em?"

"It is highly possible that is the case." Conan replied, his eyes drifting back to the two androids slumped in the corner. "They deserved better" Conan thought to himself. He hated seeing his people being treated like this, especially if it one of his own kind who killed them. 

Gavin noticed that Conan seemed disappointed by this new fact and felt slightly sympathetic to the android. He may hate them, but they don't deserve this, no one did. 

"Did you find anything Detective?" Conan asked, looking back up at him, hoping he lived up to his job title.

Gavin glanced around the crime scene again, making sure he didn't miss anything. When he was certain he answered. "Not much, the criminals did a real good job at clearin' this place out. But I did manage to find this." Gavin lifted up a small clear package with what looked like red pop rocks inside it. 

"Red ice." Conan finished

"Yea, I think we are dealing with something bigger than just a murder." Gavin added in, placing the red ice in an evidence bag. 

"Agreed. So what the next step Detective?"

"Well, the report said that the two victims weren't the only ones who got attacked. I say that we go question the two androids that were there with them." Gavin thought aloud, almost forgetting that he was talking to "a piece of plastic".

A smirk grew suddenly on Conan's face, Gavin saw this and stared at him, confused, the android rarely showed emotion, why all of a sudden was he smirking. 

"What's up with you plastic?"

"Oh nothing, I just can't believe that you actually listened to me back at the precinct. Since I'm just a "plastic prick." Conan teased, his smirk widened along with his amusement. 

Gavin scoffed. "Whatever asshole. I'm gonna ask Chris about our two witnesses. You do, whatever you do." With that, Gavin walked out of the dark alleyway and into the bright street. Conan watched from a distance, "What an interesting character" , he thought to himself.

"Hey Gez Z!" Tina yelled facing Gavin.

"Jesus Christ! You're terrible Chen!" Gavin shouted back, making his way to them, he swears that their nicknames for him are getting worse and worse. "Hey Chris, have you heard anything about the two witnesses?" 

"Not much, but they're still in shock, they didn't take the information that their friends died to well. I would give them a few hours before we would be able to talk to them." 

"Finally some okay news." Gavin blurted out, he just wanted this investigation over with as soon as possible. "Thanks, Chris." Gavin thanked, slapping his shoulder in appreciation. Gavin turned away and walked back to the front of the alleyway.

"Hey, dipshit! I'm heading back to the precinct! Are you coming or are you going to keep staring at that wall!" Gavin shouted at Conan, the android quickly turned his head towards the detective.

"No, I'm coming." Conan answered, making his way to Gavin's car.

They both got into the front of the car and Gavin pulled away from the crime scene, beginning their awkward silent car ride back to the precinct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy Chapter 2 is finished! At like 2 A.M. 
> 
> Now, unfortunately, I have to go back to school now so updates will be slower. I'll still try to get them out as soon a possible.


	3. What Happened?

Gavin had been waiting in the precinct for four hours, waiting for the grief counselors to give them the go for questioning. Gavin was leaned back in his chair with his feet laying lazily on his desk, playing on his phone. 

Conan, on the other hand, was sitting in his chair, back straight up, and with his head tilted down facing the ground and eyes closed. His LED was glowing a stable blue, occasionally changing to yellow. He seemed to be in a sort of processing mode. 

Gavin turned off his phone and crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes glaze around the precinct. The room was completely empty, only leaving him and the android in the silence. Gavin stared at the android across from him, he felt entranced by the way his facial features made him look so perfect and the way his fringe fell across his face, god, could he make a man swoon for him. Gavin snapped back into reality, quickly breaking his stare away from Conan. "What am I thinking?! He's a phcking tin can." Gavin reminded himself, pushing away those intrusive thoughts. 

Several minutes had passed and Gavin felt himself start to drift off into sleep. His head drooped to the side of his chair as he eyes fluttered closed. He had fallen into a rare peaceful sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gavin was unaware how much time had past when he was jolted awake. All he knew was the sudden rush of fear and adrenaline that coursed through him when he felt a hand wrap firmly around his upper arm, shaking him awake. 

Gavin quickly snapped out of the grip, standing up from his seat, ready to fight. "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME! I WON'T HESI-" Gavin went silent when he realized that is was just Conan attempting waking him up. 

A look of genuine concern shot across Conan's face. "Are you ok Detective? Your stress level increased to sixty-eight percent." The android questioned him. 

Gavin was still shaking from the adrenaline still rushing through his veins, he looked away from Conan, brushing away the loose hairs that fallen onto his face. His cheeks becoming bright red out of embarrassment from his sudden outburst. "Ye-yeah, I-I'm fine." Gavin managed to get out, stumbling on his words. 

Conan tilted his head to the side, not believe him. "Are you sure Detective?" He continued to questioned. 

"Yes, I'm fine, dipshit." Gavin stated firmly, shutting down any more of Conan's questions. "What did you need me for." 

Conan stared down at him, pausing before he answered. "The grief counselor called and said that the witnesses are ready to the answer questions we have for them." 

Gavin sighed, "Fucking finally. I was wondering if they were ever gonna let us question 'em." Gavin grabbed his coat, putting it on and reached for his keys on his desk. He got cut short by another hand beating him to them. 

"Detective, perhaps it better for me to drive at this moment. Your stress levels are still quite high." Conan informed him, picking up the keys away from Gavin's hand. 

"Umm, hell no. Now give me back my car keys." Gavin demanded, reaching for his car keys that were in Conan's hand. No one touched his car other than himself. 

Conan raised his hand in the air, out of Gavin's reach. "I'm afraid I can't do that Detective." He simply declared, gazing down at the smaller man in front of him. 

Gavin took a step closer to the android, "Oh you asshole."

"Bitch." Conan directly stated, his gaze turning into a glare. 

Gavin was slightly shocked by what Conan had just said. He never thought of the android as one to swear. "Excuse me." He said back, also glaring back. 

"You heard me, I called you a bitch. Now would you please-" Conan got cut off by a certain detective aiming a punch for his thirium pump. Before Gavin could even reach the android, his fist connected with Conan's hand, catching Gavin's fist and prying it away from his chest. 

"Are we really going to be doing this again Detective Reed. Must I remind you what happened last time?" Conan looked fed up by Gavin's actions.

Gavin opened his mouth and closed it again, realizing he had nothing to say. Conan let go of Gavin's hand, noticing that he had surrendered. "Now I suggest, we go to the witnesses' house before it gets too late, and I'll be driving." 

Gavin didn't say anything else, knowing he had lost, again. He just hastily stormed out of the building, once again, with Conan right on his tail. Gavin got into the passenger's side of his car and slammed the door behind himself with a loud bang. Conan hopped into the driver's seat and pulled out into the road.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The witnesses' house was at the outskirts of the city, in one of the more run-down neighborhoods. Gavin looked out of the passenger side window, watching the scenery go by. It would have been quite peaceful had the person he hated the most wasn't next to him, not like he had much control over that. He was a persistent asshole.

Conan pulled up in front of a house that was very clearly worn down. Its gray paint was chipped so much that you could see more of the wood from the siding instead of its actual paint and the roof clearly needed to be replaced. In contrast to the rest of the building, the lawn was perfect, not a single weed could be found in that yard. Gray rocks circled around tilled dirt patches on the side of the house. It looked like it was supposed to be a garden, but since it was January nothing was going to live in the freezing Michigan winter. 

Conan turned off the engine and stepped out of the car. He waited for Gavin by the chainlink fence that encircled the entire property. Gavin got out of the car, shutting the door behind him and walked past the android, going straight for the front door. Conan followed him up the porch, the wooden boards squeaked underneath them. Gavin knocked on the door and took a step back, waiting for a response. 

The door creaked open, revealing a male android with blonde hair, wearing a simple pair of jeans and a solid color shirt. "Hello. How may I help you?" He asked politely. 

Gavin answered first, showing his police badge, Conan following suit. "Sir, we're the lead investigators from the Detroit Police Department. We are investigating the recent murder case and we're here to asks the witnesses a few questions." 

"Oh, yes, of course, come in." The android said, opening the door further, inviting them in. The pair stepped into the house. The interior was not at all like the exterior, the house was very clean and organized and it seemed that they had also managed to renovate large portions of it, making it feel much more "homey". The android led them to the living room, which had a couch and a loveseat facing each other and a coffee table in between the two.

"Stella, August. The police are here to ask you some questions." The android shouted up the stairs. All was silent for a moment before they heard a muffled "okay" come from upstairs. 

The blonde android turned to them. "They'll be down in a minute. Please, have a seat." He said, gesturing to the couch in the room.

Gavin and Conan walked to the couch, Gavin sitting on the far edge of the edge of the couch, getting as far as he possibly could from Conan. There was an audible shuffle coming from stairs as a male and female android came down into the living room. 

The two sat in the loveseat across from them. They must have been really attached to each other as they were as close they possibly could be without sitting on each other. 

"I guess I'll leave you guys be." The blonde android said, going up the stairs, leaving them alone in the room. 

"What did you want to ask us?" The female android, Stella, asked first. She had long silver hair that hung down below her shoulders and dark brown eyes that looked lost and glazed over. 

Conan was the first to answer, "Can you explain what happened Saturday night to us?"

The two were silent for a moment, looking to each other before the male android, August responded. "Umm, yeah. Hannah, Aster, Stella and I just finished seeing a movie and we're walking back home late. Everything seemed to be fine till a white van pulled up next to us and three men hopped out of it and began attacking us." August's hazel eyes met with the floor, his ginger hair falling in front of his face. Conan leaned in closer to pair, giving them a sympathetic look. "The men went for Hannah and Aster first, we tried to help fight them off, but one of them had a gun and held it at us. They began ordering us into the van, we would have been in there with them is another car hadn't driven by, throwing them off guard, giving Stella and I enough time to make a break for it." 

Stella had leaned against August's shoulder completely, stuffing her face into his sweatshirt. August wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer, comforting her as much as he could.

The detectives watched this and couldn't help but feel sorry for them. No wonder they took the news so badly, they probably slightly blame themselves for what happened to their friends. 

Conan continued, "Did you get any good looks on the attackers, or perhaps a license plate number?" His voice became very soft and soothing, even Gavin felt calmer when he used that voice. 

"I don't know, there may be something in our memory files if we look." August stated, looking back to Conan. Stella seemed to have calmed down too, as she looked up from August's shoulder, staring blankly at the couch. 

"May I?" Conan questioned, directing to his hand.

"Umm, sure." August answered. Stella also nodded in approval. Conan stood up from his seat and walked over to August. They both removed their synthetic skin, revealing the white metal underneath. They grabbed onto each other's forearm, their LEDs yellow and Conan spasming out as he began probing through August's memories. Gavin watched this from his seat, totally lost on what was going on before him.

Conan and August let go of the other's forearm, Conan took a step back giving the other some space. 

Gavin straightened up in his seat, "What was that?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows. 

"I was searching through his memories in hopes to find a facial recognition or license plate numbers. I wasn't able to find anything." Conan replied. 

Conan turned back to faced Stella and crouched in front of her. Stella straightened herself back up and held out her arm with its synthetic skin removed, ready to be probed. Conan reached out and gently grabbed her forearm before spasming out again. This time, Stella and Conan seemed to be at this longer than the previous attempt. 

Stella and Conan eventually separated with Stella looking a little worse for wear. Conan lingered in the same spot giving a warm look to her. It honestly surprised Gavin how much emotion Conan was showing instead of being the cold asshole he usually is. 

"Did you find anything?" Stella quietly asked.

Conan stood back up, "I did find a facial recognition, this will help very much." Conan walked back to his seat on the couch. 

"I just have one last question. Do you know if anyone had any sort of vendetta against your group? Any enemies or people that just generally disliked you?" Conan pressed.

August scoffed, "We're androids, no one really likes us, but to fully answer your question, no I can't think of anyone who had a vendetta against us."

Conan glanced at Gavin and then back to the pair on the loveseat. "I believe that was all we needed to ask." Conan said, closing off the conversation. "We should be on our way." 

Gavin and Conan stood up and started heading towards the door. 

"Thank you for your time." Conan thanked, giving them a polite nod. Gavin was already outside on the porch as Conan started stepping through the door. He got held back though by Stella, who grabbed onto his wrist. 

"Please, find out who did this." She begged, she looked desperate at this point. 

"We will, I promise." Conan pulled his hand away from her's and stepped out into the cold brisk air of the outside. Even though he couldn't actually feel the cold. 

The two detectives walked back into the car, Gavin once again being booted to the passenger's seat. 

"How come when you do your weird probe thing, you spasm the hell out?" Gavin questioned, looking towards Conan's face.

Conan turned the car on before he responded, "It's a design flaw that I have since I was only a prototype. My predecessor, the RK800, has it too." 

Gavin let out a satisfied hum, "Never thought the most advance Cyberlife prototype would have a flaw."

"All androids have flaws Detective. Most of them are just not as noticeable as mine though." Conan stated.

No more words were exchanged after that. Just the usual silence that came along with these car rides as Conan pulled the car away from the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yeets computer*
> 
> I am so done with this chapter. I don't really like how this one came out, but I also don't want to rewrite it sooooooo............here. Enjoy some emotional and unemotional Conan content.


	4. Author's Note

Ok so something has been gnawing on me since the end of the last chapter and I feel like I should explain it better than I did then.

When Conan said "that androids all have flaws" It was a simple headcannon of mine that every android has a flaw whether it be big or small that I wanted to incorporate into my story.

Sorry if you were expecting a chapter update, I've been drowning in work and technical issues so it's gonna be another few days, tomorrow at the ABSOLUTE best.


	5. Corruption

"I told you, the file is corrupted! I can't access it!" Gavin yelled, furiously waving his hands in the air. 

"How is that even possible? I was able to profile him from Stella's memory, you should be able to pull up his file." Conan stated, annoyance and disbelief tainting his voice. 

Gavin dropped his arms on top of his desk with a loud thud. "You do it then!" He exclaimed, pushing himself from his terminal in his chair, providing space for Conan to type the information into his terminal. 

Conan stood up from his seat and walked around so he was bending over in front of Gavin's terminal, typing in the information. Gavin moved himself around so he was sitting beside Conan instead of behind him. Gavin watched as Conan's fingers flew across the keyboard, typing in the information he had. 

Name: Carter Hollard Age: 29 Criminal Record: Assult and Red Ice Trafficking

The site pulled up multiple possible matches, the best match placed at the very top of the page. Conan reached for the mouse and led the cursor to the beginning of the list, clicking the top file. The file opened up into another tab showing incoherent scattered text across the page and the screen flashing between red, green, and blue, making the page unusable.

Gavin looked back to Conan with an "I told you so" face. Conan closed the tab and stood back up to his full height, taking a step away from the desk. 

Conan looked down at Gavin sitting in his chair. "I see that you were right Detective Reed, I'm sorry for doubting you." Conan apologized, walking back to his own seat. 

"Uh-huh." Was all that Gavin said in response, Conan figured it was the best he was going to get. 

"So what now Detective?" Conan asked, unsure on what to do next. 

Gavin glanced back up at the android, "I don't know tin can. But it's nine o'clock and no one else is here to help with the corruption so I don't know about you, but I'm going home." He said getting out of his seat and grabbing his stuff. 

"I see. I guess I shall just go into standby mode for the night." Conan replied, shifting into a more comfortable position.

Gavin continued collecting his stuff and shoving it into his black backpack that was underneath his desk. "Yea, you do that."

Gavin slung his bag over his shoulder and shut down his terminal for the night.

"Have a good night Detective Reed." Conan wished him as he was about to leave the precinct.

'Whatever." Was all that Gavin said in return before he shut the door behind himself, going home for the day. Conan watched him leave from the distance before entering standby mode for the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Gavin pulled up into the DPD parking lot early in the morning. The sun had just come up into the sky. The lot was almost completely empty, only one other car was there. Gavin assumed it was Fowler's vehicle as he always seemed to be in the precinct first.

Gavin stepped out of his car, raindrops hit him in the face. It was sprinkling outside and was forecasted to come down harder as sleet later in the day. Gavin groaned in distasted, today was already leading up to be another shit day.

Gavin locked his car and hurried into the station, not wanting to get wet. Gavin opened the door into the receptionist office and was greeted by the three android receptionist behind their desk.

"Good morning Detective Reed." One of the receptionist said sweetly, giving him a pleasant smile.

Gavin grunted in response, reaching for his ID in his back pocket and sliding it over to the receptionist who picked it up and checked it, confirming that it was indeed Detective Gavin Reed. "Here you are." She said, handing back his ID. Gavin grabbed it and slipped it back into his pocket. 

Gavin walked into the precinct, which was empty other than Fowler, who was sitting in his office filing paperwork, and Conan, still sitting in standby mode from last night. Gavin approached his desk and slid his backpack under his desk, in its usual spot and turned on his terminal. He shuffled over to the break room and grabbed a foam cup from one of the cabinets and placed it below the coffee machine's spout, pressing a button to turn it on. Gavin watched his cup fill up to the top with the caffeinated beverage, the machine made the familiar "ding" telling him it was finished. He picked the cup up, put a lid over his drink and walked back over to his desk. 

Gavin placed his coffee next to the pile of paperwork that needed filing. He glanced up across to the android sitting a few feet away and suddenly got an idea. He sauntered over to Conan, leaning over his desk and brought his hand up to Conan's face and flicked him in the forehead. Conan's eyes flashed open, cold and unemotional as usual, meeting Gavin's harsh ones, who by then, was already standing back to his full height. 

"Good morning Detective Reed. I see that you are here quite early." Conan greeted, ignoring the fact that Gavin had just flicked him in the forehead. 

Gavin huffed, sitting back at his desk, "Yea, whatever. I actually do try at my job." Adding extra emphasis on the last part of his sentence, taking a sip from his drink.

"So. What's on the agenda today tin can?" Gavin continued, sitting back up in his seat. 

"Well, to best advance the investigation, we need to access that page." Conan answered, not wasting a second. 

Gavin leaned back in his chair, "So basically contact tech support" 

"Exactly." Conan responded. 

Gavin groaned, "Tech support doesn't do anything till ten, and what time is it?" 

"Seven a.m." Conan confirmed.

Gavin threw his head back in his chair and buried his face in his hands, groaning even louder. God, he just wanted this investigation to end. 

"Shall I send them an email?" Conan questioned, noticing that Gavin was fed up. 

"Go ahead." Gavin's response was muffled by his hands that were still placed on his face. He had only been there for fifteen minutes and he was already done. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was eleven o'clock. Still no word back from tech support, despite the fact that the email was labeled urgent and sent four hours ago. He never liked tech support anyway, they were always stuck up and are never there when you need them, but this was just the cherry on top. 

The precinct was over half empty since it being eleven most were out for lunch and a few unlucky souls were working. Gavin though was just sitting at his desk, filing half of the reports that were on his desk from. Conan, on the other hand, was also at his desk, filing the other half of Gavin's reports. Conan had basically forced Gavin to let him help with the paperwork, he had no idea how defensive humans could get over little things. 

The two were silent for the majority of the few hours they were stuck there, with the exception of the paperwork incident. Gavin took another chug from his fourth coffee of the day, finishing the contents of the cup and throwing it away in the trash. He laid his head down on the desk, he was so over with the day, it seemed like it would never end. 

Gavin heard the precinct door open behind him and struggling to go along with it. Nothing unusual though, probably just someone taking a person in for questioning. 

"Jesus christ! Will you stop struggling! Connor, take him." A gruff voice said, still behind them. It was Lieutenant Anderson and Connor. Great.

"Yes, Lieutenant." Connor complied. 

"Detective Reed." Conan stated.

"WhAt." Gavin snapped.

"That's him," Conan replied.

"Who?" Gavin looked up from the gray floor he was staring at, to Connor and Hank, who were still having problems with the man that Connor was leading into the interrogation room.

"That man is Carter Hollard." Conan said again. 

"Holy shit." Gavin exclaimed, sitting straight up in his seat, disbelief in his voice, "Is it really?"

Conan nodded in response, "He matches the profile that I collected from Stella's memory."

"Holy shit." Gavin repeated, "Guess we don't need tech support after all." He couldn't believe it, he must be the luckiest and unluckiest detective in the world. 

Gavin was the first to get up from his seat, grabbing the case file and striding over to the interrogation room's door, which Hank was still standing in front of. 

"Fuck. What do you want Reed?" Hank grumbled, not in the mood to talk to Gavin. 

"Do you know who that person is?" Gavin questioned, pointing toward the room. 

Hank crossed his arms, "No, we caught him dealing red ice and arrested him. He's been silent since we got him in the cuffs." Hank answered. "What do you want from him?" 

"He is one of our main suspects for an assault and murder. We've been having a hard time tracking him down." Conan said, right behind Gavin, scaring him half to death. Again. 

Hank smirked at Gavin's fright, "See you've got yourself an android now."

"It wasn't like I had a choice." Gavin said, evading the remark, "Whatever, can we just go in there and question him?" He sassed. 

"I guess, but Connor is asking questions at the moment, so it's gonna have to wait." Hank informed them. 

"Better than tech support." Gavin mumbled, opening the door to the interrogation room. The room was small, gray cement wall encasing them in the room. There was a console that was on the side nearest to the double-sided mirror that gave them a clear view of what was going on while questioning. 

"Where did you get the red ice from?"Connor asked forcefully, leaning closer to Carter.

Carter sneered, "I ain't telling you shit, especially not to a plastic shit like you." 

Connor looked fed up at this point, it seems it wasn't the only time he's been insulted by him. "Where did the red ice come from, that's all I want to know." Connor asked again, getting more forceful with his wording. 

Carter didn't even bother saying anything else. He just turned his head away from Connor, cutting off any little bit of conversation they had. 

"Are you going to answer my questions." 

Carter once again was silent.

Connor sighed, got up from his seat and exited the room, leaving Carter alone cuffed to the table. He re-entered into the control room and looked a little surprised by the additional help they had in the room but didn't pay too much mind to it. 

"I see we have another racist on our hands." Hank stated, starting up the conversation. 

"He won't talk. At least not to me or any another android." Connor informed, gesturing to Conan. 

"So. Am I allowed to question him?" Gavin asked, pointing from himself to the mirror, bitterness in his voice.

Conan and Hank collectively let out a sigh of distaste. Gavin kicked Conan in the shin, "He's my suspect too you know."

"Out of all of us, I'm afraid that Detective Reed has the highest chance of gaining a confession from the suspect." Connor said. 

Gavin gave the room a sarcastic expectant glance. "Jesus, just go Reed." Hank exclaimed, waving him away. 

Gavin kicked himself off of the wall that he'd been leaning on and quickly left the room. He would be lying if he wasn't at least a little bit excited, questioning and actually catching a criminal were two of his favorite things about his job. Gavin quickly composed himself outside of the second room, attempting to make himself look more intimidating. He placed his hand on the panel that scanned his hand and unlocked and opened the door. 

Carter turned his head towards Gavin, who strode from the door that closed behind him to the steel table and chair in the middle of the room, file in hand. Gavin sat himself down in the chair and pulled closer to the table and Carter. His face had an, even more, harden look plastered on and he placed his hands on the table. 

"Carter Hollard, 29, wanted for red ice trafficking and assault. Am I right?" Gavin asked seriously. 

Carter shifted in his chair, looking uncomfortable, but stayed silent.

Gavin continued, "You're also now wanted for kidnapping and a suspect for android trafficking and first-degree murder." He made sure to add extra emphasis on the last few words. 

"What! I've never done any of those things." Carter proclaimed, he quickly slammed his mouth shut as if he wasn't supposed to say anything. 

"Uh-huh." Gavin reached for the file that was in-between the two and grabbed the tiny, phone like device that had a transparent screen and a play button in the middle of it, which he pressed, directing the screen towards Carter.

The screen was showing a replaying of Stella's memory from the night of the attack that Conan had given to him. Gavin watched as Carter recognized himself in the video and stiffened up. Once the screen stopped playing the video, Gavin put it back down on the table. 

"Also." Gavin reached for the file again opening it up and revealing photos of Hannah and Aster in the alleyway, dead. Carter gulped. Gotcha. 

"Evidence shows that you had kidnapped these two androids and at least led them to where they got killed if you didn't do it yourself first. 

"I didn't kill them!" Carter blurted.

Gavin leaned closer, "Then what did you do?"

Carter was quiet once again. 

"You do realize that you're facing multiple charges against you, some very serious. It would be for the best if you told us what you were doing that night." Gavin informed he could tell Carter was getting closer to breaking.

"Of course, you could always just go to prison. Probably be sent to a supermax with your track record and recent convictions. Not pleasant." Gavin said, adding that extra bit of pressure. 

Carter looked like he was weighing his options before he spoke up, "I-I didn't kill them I swear." Carter hesitated, "I was in desperate need of some money and these guys approached me. They call themselves the Watchers and told me to kidnap a group of androids and I'll get paid, a lot. So I did, but I didn't know that they were going to kill them, I wouldn't have done it if I knew they were going to kill them even if I hate androids." It looked like he was pleading with Gavin. 

"Well, that knocks down the first-degree murder. You're gonna have to tell me more if you want the recent red ice charge off your back." Gavin told him blatantly. 

Carter took a breath, "All I know is that on Thursday they are supposed to be having a large party at the Ainsworth Mansion at like 9:00 or something. I don't know what's it for but I heard that some very important people will be there and that you need a password to get in."

"Do you happen to know what this password is?" Gavin asked. 

"Denouement. Look, man, I shouldn't even know this stuff and if they find out that I told you I'm dead." Carter told him, panic in his voice.

"Don't worry you'll be fine." Gavin said, giving him a wink that he is unable to do. He stood up from the chair and took the file with him, exiting the room. Once Gavin was outside of the room he loosened up a bit allowing himself to relax his muscles. He walked into the room that everyone else was hiding in. 

"Did you see that. Who needs plastic." Gavin exclaimed as he threw the file down in front of Conan. 

"Alright, no need to let that go inflate your oversized ego." Hank grumbled. The two androids snickered at the comment. It seems that Conan had gotten closer to Hank and Connor while Gavin was away. 

"Oh phck off." Gavin sneered. 

Conan was the next to speak up, "So it seems like we have an undercover mission now?"

"Ooo, those are the best, if you don't get caught." Hank stated. 

"On Thursday, that's two days away." Connor informed the group.

Gavin furrowed his eyebrows, "Why are you two acting like you're coming with me and this plastic." He said pointing to Hank and Connor. 

"Because they are." Conan answered without hesitation. 

"What! Since when!" Gavin shouted, shook. 

"Since now. We could use their help for this." Conan stated. 

Gavin flipped head back, "Oh my god, I can't wait for you to leave." The rest of the laughed at Gavin's pain, "Whatever." Gavin stormed out of the room as Hank yelled from behind him, "Don't forget a suit!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, this is later than I wanted it to be, apologies for that but school is kicking in full swing right in my gut so that's nice. Anyway, I just want to thank you guys for being patient with me. Ok, I'm actually going to sleep now.


	6. Reed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO! I just ripped these first few chapters off of my Wattpad (Rrain14) because of a request, so here you are my good sir.

"Jesus christ, I hate this thing." Gavin exclaimed, fiddling with a button on his suit that refused to button. Gavin was currently in the precinct's bathroom, trying to get on a suit that he rented for the Ainsworth party that apparently he, Conan, Hank, and Connor were going to "sneak" in. 

Gavin finally managed to slip the button into the buttonhole on his jacket, "Thank fucking finally." He walked out of the stall and looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He was wearing a bright white shirt underneath a black suit jacket, along with a pair of cleanly pressed black suit pants and freshly polished dress shoes. His hair was combed a bit to the side so the usual hairs that fell in front of his face were pulled back. He began to tie his black suit tie around his neck and having issues with it too. 

One of the other bathroom stall doors open, making Gavin jump as it was different from the silence of the room he was used to. Conan walked out, also in a suit. He was wearing a white suit jacket with a black undershirt beneath it, white dress pants that covered his legs and a pair of black shoes along with a black tie tucked under his suit jacket. His entire dress ensemble fitted him well, and the colors matching with Conan's blue-gray eyes and his black hair. He looked very attractive. 

Well, at least to Gavin he did, as a light blush crept up on his cheeks. He quickly turned away from Conan, attempting to hide his blush, he couldn't believe that he was blushing over an android. He faced back towards the mirror, attempting to finish tying his tie and still failing.

"Detective, would you like some help." Conan offered seeing how aggravated he was becoming.

"No." Gavin snarked, trying once again to do his tie and getting it lopsided once again. He sighed, giving up and dropped his hands down to his waist, "Yes."

Conan approached Gavin, grabbing him by his tie, beginning to untie the sideways knot. He was taller than him by a head so he had to look down at Gavin, face blank as usual. He was also standing uncomfortably close to Gavin, making the smaller man blush even harder. Conan finished tying Gavin's tie in a perfect knot and took a step back from him. 

"You look very good in a suit Detective Reed." Conan complimented.

"Thanks... so do you plastic." Gavin mumbled, head hung low as he was still flustered by the recent events.

Conan was surprised by Gavin's compliment. The man was always so rude and aggressive with him, he could hardly stand him at times, but seeing Gavin like this, with a softer side was really nice. He wished Gavin acted like this more often. 

Gavin glanced back up at Conan and noticed that he still had his LED on his temple, "Umm, you probably are going to want to remove that. Since... you know it's an android murder case."

Conan reached up and touched the LED that was embedded into his right temple, "Right." He looked hesitant to have to remove his LED, as it glowed a bright yellow. "Do you have anything I could use to pry it off Detective Reed?" He asked, looking at his LED in the mirror.

"Are you sure?" Gavin questioned. 

Conan nodded, "Best not to be detected because of my LED, I don't want to see anyone hurt." 

"Alright." Gavin replied simply and reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a gray swiss army knife that had multiple blades and a nail file the Gavin had recently used. He handed it over to Conan. "Here you go."

Conan took it and faced the mirror, he opened up the knife revealing a blade and brought it up to his temple. Gavin watched from the side as Conan angled the blade against his LED, his synthetic skin peeling back revealing the plastic underneath. He brought his arm down forcefully, pulling the LED away from his skull down and clattering down into the sink.

His synthetic skin quickly covered the spot where his LED used to be, covering any evidence that was an android. Conan reached down and picked up the deactivated LED and put it in his suit pocket. He held out Gavin's pocket knife and Gavin took it, slipping it into one of his shoes. 

"Thank you, Detective Reed."

Gavin hummed in response, "Oh and, don't call me detective when we get there, that wouldn't help our cover. Just umm... call me Reed or whatever." Gavin stated, throwing awkward glances at Conan as he said that. 

"Ok... Reed." Conan replied, testing the waters with the new name. 

"Congratulations you got it." Gavin said sarcastically, "I'm leaving now." He said as he was opening the bathroom door, waking out. Conan caught the door before it completely closed and followed Gavin out of the room. 

The pair were met by Hank and Connor, who had been out in the precinct waiting for Gavin and Conan to finish getting ready. Connor was wearing a gray suit and pants while Hank had on a matching suit but instead of gray, it was navy blue. 

"Jesus, I thought you guys would never come out." Hank teased at them. 

"The Detective had problems with his tie, I had to help him." Conan simply stated back. 

Gavin huffed in distaste and rolled his eyes. 

"Well, I suggest we start leaving," Connor politely started, "as it is already 8:30." 

"Right." Conan added in.

Gavin picked up his keys that he had laid on his desk, "Let's go then."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The group was in Gavin's car, driving their way over to the Ainsworth Mansion that was at the far edge of town. Hank and Connor were sitting in the back while Conan was in the passenger seat with Gavin driving. They all were having a pleasant conversation, well, all except Gavin who pretended to just be too focused on driving instead of having to engage in a conversation with three of his most hated people. 

Gavin turned the car right, leading them onto a street that had very few houses on it. The houses that were on the street were large, many with three or more stories and had huge, perfectly manicured lawns and gardens that were too nice for this city. 

The car continued down the road before they spotted the house they were looking for. The property had a stone brick wall encasing the grounds with an iron bar gate guarding the entrance. The house itself had a least four stories stack atop each other, the wooden siding was a light gray color. Windows were placed across the house letting the light shine through them, showering the garden with a yellow tint. The driveway had stone patterns built into it and was lined with streetlamps that flooded the entrance with light. The surrounding street was filled with cars, most of them being top on the line models. 

The group pulled the car up about one hundred feet away from everyone else's, close enough to the entrance but not close enough to be noticed. Hank and Connor were the first to get out, quickly followed by Gavin and Connor. 

"So does everyone know what the need to do?" Hank asked as the group stood beside Gavin's car. 

Gavin was first to answer, "Get in there, survey the area, and hope to find some new information about the murders without getting caught." 

"Shall we go then." Conan added in, all four of them nodded in agreement and begun walking towards the entrance gate. 

The gate had a short line of a few fancily dressed people leading up to it. At the head of the line were two nicely dressed bouncers who were patting anyone down who came through down and seemed to be quietly asking each of them a question. 

"They're patting everyone down." Connor informed, "No one has anything on them right?"

Gavin, Hank, and Conan all shook their head, they made sure not to bring any weapons in case of this. Well, everyone except Gavin, who still had his pocket knife shoved snuggly in his shoe, but he by the looks of it, the bouncers weren't asking anyone to take off their shoes.

The line ahead of them got shorter, till eventually, they were the first ones in line. Connor was the first to go through, the bouncers patting him down as he kept a neutral face. The bouncers asked him the question, presumably, the password and Connor must have gotten it right as he was allowed through. Connor kept walking up before he stopped about twenty feet away, waiting for them. Hank was next and got in with ease, not an ounce of suspicion from the bouncers. 

Conan went after Hank, one of the two bouncers started patting him down. He stopped around Conan's suit pocket, feeling something in there. Gavin remembered that's the pocket that Conan had placed his LED and tensed up, not wanted a stupid LED to be the reason they get caught. 

"What's in there?" The bouncer asked, voice gruff. 

Conan kept a straight face and reached down into his pocket, pulling out a quarter. "It's just a quarter." Conan confirmed. 

Gavin instantly relaxed and took a breath, "Thank fucking god." He thought to himself. The bouncer seemed satisfied with this answer and continued before letting him go through. Gavin was last to go, he stepped forward an let the man pat him down not finding anything suspicious. When the man was done he stood back up to his full height and asked him the question he had been to everyone else.

"What's the password?" He sounded bored of asking this same question 

"Denouement." Was all the Gavin said, the bouncer stepped out of the way. Gavin took this as his queue that he was allowed in. He walked away from the entrance, towards the small group that had formed twenty feet away. 

"I thought there for a moment tin can you nearly blew the entire mission." Gavin stated. 

Conan smirked, "Don't worry Reed, I'm not that reckless."

Hank and Connor glanced at each other at Conan's use of "Reed". Gavin could feel a blush color his cheeks. He really liked the way Reed rolled off of his tongue, and oh my god that smirk. Gavin shoved those thoughts aside and basically ran towards the mansion's door, he sometimes fucking hated his head. 

"Whoa, slow down there Reed." Hank called out behind him. 

Gavin waited at the door as the rest of the group joined him. Once everyone was there he opened up the wooden door to reveal the interior of the house. 

The entrance hall was large, to say the least, the room had a double-sided staircase that led to the upstairs and had a dark mahogany railing. The room's floor and stairs were all a dark hardwood with red rugs with intricate gold designs laced into them were laid on top of the floor. The room's walls were covered in a simple coffee color paint that accented the dark hardwood of the room nicely. The high ceiling had a chrome colored chandelier with little diamonds that reflected the light and scattered it across the room. On either side of the room were two doorways, one led to what looked like a bar and the other leading to a simple lounge room. 

"So what's the plan?" Gavin questioned. 

"Hank and I will go to the lounge and listen to people's conversations. You and Conan should do the same in the bar." Connor told the group.

"Let's meet here at eleven and see what to do then. If we find anything, are you two capable of communicating with each other?" Hank declared. 

The two androids nodded in response. "Alright, let's crash this party."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO! Another chapter! I'm actually ok with this one surprise surprise. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed also if you want self-promotion, you can check out my Tumblr at, Rrain14, where I basically shit-post about DBH and occasionally write stuff on there. Ok, self-promotion over.


	7. Suspicions

The group split up, Hank and Connor going to the lounge room and Gavin and Conan heading to the bar. The bar room actually expanded into a ballroom with a bar just at the entrance. Gavin groaned in annoyance, of course, he got the ballroom. The ballroom was even larger than the entrance hall that they were just in, the floor was a light gray marble tile and the walls were painted with a darker blue-gray color. Multiple ornate chandeliers hung for the tall ceiling, showering the room in a light blue shine. 

"Jesus christ, they must have money to spend." Gavin exclaimed, awestruck by the interior decorating. 

"The Ainsworth Mansion was originally owned by Scott Ainsworth and his wife Mary. They owned a major oil company till they sold it back in 1998. When they died they passed the house down to their son. The son later sold it to an unnamed buyer." Conan told Gavin. 

Gavin let out a quiet whistle, "Didn't expect to receive an entire history lesson."

Conan didn't respond, though a small smile stretched across his face. He couldn't help but be amused by Gavin's awkward behavior. The pair walked over to the wall, getting away from other people that crowded the room. 

"So what's the plan in here dipshit?" Gavin asked, tilting his head up so he could look up at Conan's face. 

"For the best results, we should cover as much area as we can. I'll go and circle around the ballroom and eavesdrop on people's conversations. You go to the bar and do the same. If we're lucky someone may come up to us." Conan explained, analyzing the room as he did so. 

Gavin nodded in approval, "Sounds good." They both stepped away from the wall. Conan began roaming around the room, observing and blending into the crowd and doing it quite well. Gavin, on the other hand, strolled over to the bar, taking an empty seat. He turned to the bartender who was standing behind the bar counter, putting away abandoned bottles of alcohol that had been left out by the previous tender. 

"How much for a rum and coke?" Gavin questioned the bartender, already reaching for his billfold in his back pocket. 

"All drinks are on the house, sir." The bartender politely answered. 

Gavin slipped the billfold back into his pocket, "Oh, they are. Okay then, I'll have one rum and coke"

The bartender made his drink with great efficiency, it felt like less than thirty seconds before the bartender slid him over his drink. "Here you are, sir."

Gavin thanked him and turned away from the bar, facing the rest of the room while leaning back on the bar counter. He glanced around the room as he took a sip of his drink. He noticed that the room was actually only around half full, with groups of people scattered everywhere, simply chatting. Calm ballad songs were softly playing in the background, Gavin could see some people swaying to the music and even himself was tapping his feet to the beat of the song. Gavin listened in to the conversation that the people sitting next to him at the bar were having. It was nothing important, just something about cars. 

Gavin began scanning the room to see where Conan went. He eventually found him standing with a group of two older men, about in their fifties, talking with each other about something that Gavin couldn't hear. The two older men were very exaggerated with their hand gestures and were smiling widely, they seemed to be having a good time telling Conan their story. 

Gavin looked away and sighed, sure, they may have only been there for about a half an hour, but nothing here seemed too suspicious. Everyone seemed to just be having a good time drinking and chatting with new or familiar faces. He took another sip from his glass grimacing as he did so, he never really liked these types of drinks. "There has to be something here, why are all these people just here?" Gavin asked himself. He decided he would still keep an eye out, none of this made sense yet. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The group had been there a little over an hour and nothing. Connor and Hank hadn't reported anything in and both Conan and Gavin managed to make conversation with a few people but nothing that gave them any clue as to what was going on here. They had forty-five minutes left until they decided to go back to the entrance hall, not much time. 

Gavin took a final swig from the second drink he had tonight, he placed the glass down on the counter. The bartender asked if he wanted another drink, Gavin refused, he wanted to remain sharp, just in case. He decided that he was tired of sitting down and got up from his seat, walking over to the wall and leaned up against it. Conan noticed this and excused himself from the current discussion he was having, striding over to Gavin. 

"Anything tin can?" Gavin asked, even though he already knew the answer. 

"Unfortunately no, and from what I have collected, no else seems to know why they are here too." Conan answered, leaning up against the wall beside him. 

Gavin groaned, running a hand over his face "We have less than forty minutes left. What now."

"I am unsure, perhaps if we-" Conan was cut himself off as a woman with wavy black hair in a long strapless red dress, waltz confidently towards them. A small smirk on her face as she closed in. 

"Hey boys, what you doing standing here all alone?" She purred, a glint of mischievousness in her eyes. 

Gavin was the first to respond, "Oh you know, just watching what's going on. Seeing if something interesting is gonna happen." He plastered a convincing fake smile across his face as he said that. 

The woman in the dress giggled and softly laid a hand on Gavin's chest, "Oh I like you." She exclaimed. 

Conan watched from the side, a small smile on his face. For some reason though, he felt anger and, what was it called again. Jealously. He didn't like the way the woman placed her hand on Gavin's chest and the way she talked to them. It felt too seductive and untrustworthy, he didn't like it. 

"You boys do look fine today," she offered her hand to Gavin, "Care for a dance?"

Gavin suddenly became flustered, "Ooh no, I can't, I uhh." He began mumbling incoherent reason why he couldn't dance before he finally just said. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline."

The woman giggled again, "Oh you're alright, and besides, your boyfriend looks like he's about to kill me." 

"What! No!" Gavin stammered, "He's not my boyfriend, I-"

The woman cut him off, "It's alright, no need to deny anything." She said with a big smile on her face. She walked over to Conan and stood on her toes so she could reach his ear, whispering something that Gavin couldn't hear. When she finished, she gave him a wink before she turned and strode to the opposite side of the room, reaching for an hors-d'oeuvre on her way.

"Uhh, what was that?" Gavin exclaimed, still flustered and confused by what just happened. 

"Possibly our first clue," Conan shifted his weight to his other foot, "it's not going to be comfortable to gain." 

Gavin stared at him, "What do you mean?" 

The music suddenly became louder and shifted into a slow dance ballad. Gavin spotted the woman who walked up to them next to the music station, thanking the guy in charge. 

"This." Conan took Gavin by the hand and forcefully dragged him to the center of the room, where others had begun forming and dancing with others to the music. 

"What the hell! Let go of me, prick!" Gavin forcefully whispered as he was trying to pull away from Conan's firm grip. 

"Reed, please, just be cooperative for once. For the investigation." Conan whispered back, stopping them in the center of the floor and placed his hands on Gavin's shoulders. 

"How the fuck is this for the investigation?" Gavin said in a hushed tone, glaring violently at Conan. 

"I'm afraid that I am unable to explain that now." Conan stated, glancing over to the people who had gotten within earshot. "Just follow my lead."

Gavin grumbled as he placed his hands on Conan's hip as Conan shifted closer. Leaving about 4 inches of space between them. Gavin really hated this but he couldn't just make a scene in the middle of an undercover mission, it would a dead giveaway if they started arguing or attacking each other. 

The pair swayed to the beat of the music. Gavin kept his eyes fixed on the wall in front of them while Conan looked down at the smaller man in front of him. He noticed that Gavin's cheeks had flushed to a dark pink color.

"Reed, your heart rate has increased rapidly." Conan informed Gavin. 

"Yea, and I wonder who's fault is that." Gavin snapped back.

"I apologize for making you feel, uncomfortable." Conan said back. 

Gavin snorted at Conan's reply and looked up to the android. "You're a real asshole, you know that." Surprisingly though, there was little malice behind Gavin's voice. 

"One could say the same for you" Conan retorted back. 

Gavin's gaze fell to the floor, "I guess they could" He mumbled. 

"Although, I suspect it's just a facade." Conan simply stated. That sentence slightly comforted Gavin as he said that. 

"What do you mean by that?" Gavin asked, glancing back up to Conan's face. Which was surprisingly close to his own as he could see every single perfected detail on Conan's face.

Conan met his stare before he began, "While yes, on first impressions you seem like a hostile, ruthless, and arrogant person. In the past few days that I've worked you, I have noticed that you are hard-working, care about your job, and are loyal to those you care about." Conan's gaze was not cold and emotionless as it usually was, it was warm and caring. Even if the rest of his face was blank, Gavin felt safer and without even noticing it, took a step closer to Conan. 

Gavin let out a quiet laugh, "I guess you're not so bad yourself, even if you are a plastic prick." 

Conan didn't respond, he just stared into Gavin's eyes for a few moments with a very faint blue blush on his cheeks until the music came to a close and everyone separated from the dance floor. The two lingered there for a few seconds before Gavin spoke up, "Maybe we should get off the floor now." 

"Agreed." Conan said, releasing Gavin's shoulders as Gavin let go of his waist. The woman who came up to them earlier strutted over to the pair again. 

"Well that was certainly a performance." She said with a grin on her face. "If you're able to, you and your friend should come upstairs in thirty minutes and join us. I think what we have to show you will be, interesting." With that, she walked off, joining another conversation with a group of women. 

"Is it me, or did it sound like she was offering sex?" Gavin blurted out loud. 

Conan shook his head, "It's not sex, she mentioned red ice and androids to me earlier. It's a strong first lead here." 

"Are you gonna contact the other two then?" Gavin asked. 

Conan nodded in response, "I shall contact Connor."

Conan closed his eyes and begun creating a connection with the other android. 

Connection establishing... Connection established

RK900 Model #313 248 317 - 87 "Conan" - Connected 

RK800 Model #313 248 317 - 51 "Connor" - Connected 

//Synced 10:37 P.M. January 16th, 2039//

"Conan" - Gavin and I may have found our first potential lead. 

"Connor" - Where?

"Conan" - Second floor in approximately thirty minutes.

"Connor" - I'll inform Hank, we'll meet you in the entrance hall in five minutes. 

"Conan" - Confirmed.

RK900 Model #313 248 317 - 87 "Conan" - Disconnected

RK800 Model #313 248 317 - 51 "Connor" - Disconnected 

Conan reopened his eyes and turned to face Gavin, "I've informed Connor and Lieutenant Anderson. They will meet us in the entrance hall in about five minutes." 

"Well let's get a move on then." Gavin stated as he started walking towards the room's exit. "You coming?" 

"Yes Reed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O o f, I'm back with some trash! I hope you enjoyed this even though I felt literally no motivation for this chapter, woo!


	8. Quick Note

I'm going to put "I Dare You" on a small hiatus. Some serious shit just happened in my life and I need time to sort it out. I apologize but I feel like if I keep writing this story during this period of my life the chapters are going to be poor quality and I don't want to do that. I hope to be back in about two weeks. Nothing is for sure, but I just need time. Thanks.

Edit: I hope to be back October 21st.


	9. Mistake

The four re-grouped in the entrance hall. Not much was said between them, not that much needed to be said other than the essentials. Hank and Gavin spent most of the time looking down at their phones while Connor and Conan observed the room, occasionally glancing at each other before looking away.

Twenty-five minutes had passed and the hall had become more crowded. Most people had followed the staircase to the second floor. The group had decided to follow the crowd and go upstairs. At the top of the stairs, the hallway went two separate directions, left or right. The group turned left, the hall with the most people loitering in it. The hallway had a very similar aesthetic to the rest of the house. Dark blue-gray walls with ebony stained trim, the floors were the same color as the trim and the hall was lit with burned white electric wall lights that gave the hall a yellowish tinge.

The four silently walked down the hall, looking around for their destination. A little over halfway through the hall, they spotted what seemed to be where they needed to be. On the right-hand side of the hallway, a small crowd had gathered around a doorway. The group went over to investigate. The doorway led to what looked like a large office with a large oak desk placed in the middle of the room. The walls were lined with bookshelves, filled with very boring looking books. Even further to the back of the room, a black curtain had been hung up, hiding a small part of the area.

The room was about half full, the crowd was pushed towards the front of the room as there was a small barricade blocking off the farther half of the office. Behind the barricade, three people stood next to the desk. Gavin and Conan recognized one of them as the woman who came up and talked to them in the ballroom. They didn't know who the other two men were, but the two were quietly talking to one another, directing towards the crowd. The room also had four armed guards, one in each corner of the room. The group made sure to steer clear of them, not wanting to be noticed.

"What do you think they're hiding behind that." Hank asked, nodding his head at the curtain.

"Obviously something that needs to be guarded." Gavin answered pointing towards the armed guards.

The group nodded in agreement, not saying anything else. The crowd was becoming more restless, as impatient whispers were beginning to spread through the room.

A few more minutes had passed and the two men up front had ended their conversation. They walked closer to the audience, who had quieted down taking note that whatever they were about to see was starting. The taller of the two, a middle-aged man who was wearing a simple black tux and his hair was comb back was the first to speak.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen. I am Mathew and this is my close friend and head engineer, Victor." Mathew pointed at the shorter and thinner man standing next to him, also in a black tux. "We would first like to thank all of you for attending tonight, despite the fact that you didn't know why you were invited here. So thank you." He addressed the crowd in a friendly manner, acting very charismatic.

"So let me explain why we're all here. Everyone who was invited to this gathering was specifically chosen to attend by a list of requirements. Tonight we had the lovely Ms. Rachel Greythorn," He motioned his hand back towards the woman who brought them here. "Hand select the few of you who are joining us tonight." Rachel waved at the audience, a polite smile across her face.

Mathew continued, "With introductions out of the way, let's begin". The doors behind the crowd slammed closed with a loud thud. Making the room completely closed off from the rest of the house.

"You all probably know about the recent events that happened in this city a few months ago. Deviant androids marching down the streets, yelling propaganda about feelings and equal rights." Mathew was pacing back and forth across the floor, adding emphasis to his words. There was venom behind his words, much different from the happy, go-lucky tone he had before.

"These deviants demanded that we give them the same rights as humans, their creators. We made them to work under us and now they want to flip the scales. This is unacceptable." He continued.

Conan felt anger flood through his systems, how dare this man talked about something he knew nothing about. He doesn't understand the sacrifices made by Markus and the rest of Jericho to get them here. Unfortunately, he couldn't run up there and knock Mathew out, that would only put them in more danger.

"Connor" - Are you alright Conan?

Connor had taken notice of Conan's disturbance, looking over to him and forming a loop between them again.

"Conan" - I am, I'm afraid I am just aggravated by his words. I'll get over it.

"Connor" - I don't like him any more than you do, but we must remain calm. We'll get them in time if all goes well.

"Conan" - Thank you.

"Connor" - You're welcome.

They both left the connection open, they found no reason to close it and it was just nice to have. The man up front continued on with his racist spiel, the audience was nodding their heads in agreement with him, whispering to their neighbors about their similar opinions.

Gavin leaned closer to Conan, quietly whispering to him so no one else could hear. "So they brought a bunch of anti-android rights people in a room, what do they want from them?"

"I do not know, I assume for support, but for what?" Conan whispered back.

"I bet you it's for whatever is behind that damn curtain." Gavin responded. 

Conan nodded in agreement, "That is very likely." 

The two broke away from their conversation, focusing their attention back to Mathew, who had cooled down a bit from his rant. 

"In other words, we decided to take matters into our own hands." The group glanced at each other, they didn't like where this could be heading. "And we would like to ask of you for your financial support so we can bring this project to life. And with that, I would like to pass the spotlight to Victor." 

The audience clapped and the group silently clapped along with them, blending in with the audience. Mathew stepped back from the makeshift stage, allowing Victor to take lead. The smaller stood in front of the waiting crowd, fidgeting with his hands furiously with the hem of his suit jacket. 

"Hello, I hope you guys had a nice night so far. I umm... as Mathew said before me I am the head engineer of this project that is currently standing right behind this curtain." He said, pointing back to the hidden object. He obviously wasn't very comfortable with public speaking, tripping over his words as he spoke. 

Victor continued, "We... we wanted to bring you here so we could get your opinions and possibly donations if all goes well." He paused for a moment, looking back towards Mathew and Rachel, a nervous wreck. Rachel gave him a thumbs up along with a sweet smile. Victor turned back to the crowd, slightly more confident. 

"You know, I almost feel bad for him." Gavin told Conan. Conan simply nodded in response. 

A man with messily pulled back blonde hair next to them must have overheard Gavin whispering as he leaned in closer to the pair before saying, "Same here, but they invited us without an explanation and now they are making us wait through a presentation before the show us what they want us to sponsor. These things are infuriating sometimes you know." 

All four of them looked to the man talking to them. Gavin was unsure what to do as he wasn't expecting anyone to talk to them so he just awkwardly laughed, pretending to agree. 

"I've been to too many of these things. Where they politely trick you into giving them money for their "plans". I'm sure you know what I mean." The man continued, staring right at them and talking louder than he should have, drawing attention from other audience members towards the group. 

Gavin just shrugged in response, he had no idea what the fuck this man was going on about. The man must have not been happy with this response as he kept expectantly staring at him. Conan didn't like this, he could see the probability of success meter drop ten percent from the original seventy-two they started with. He had to get this man to stop talking. 

"I afraid we don't, this is our first." Conan butted in, trying to end the conversation. 

"Ah, well you're still young. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about." The blonde said, pointing towards Hank.

Hank looked at the man, "I'm gonna have to agree with my friend here, I don't have any experience either."

"Well, you know." The man glanced away for a second before staring back at Hank with a concerned questioning look on his face. "Do I recognize you from somewhere?" 

Everyone was taken aback, Conan watched the probability of success drop another twelve percent. Hank tried to brush off the comment by letting out a small chuckle saying, "I get told that a lot." 

"No, I'm being serious. I've seen you from somewhere." The man stated quite loudly again, drawing even more attention. 

Connor stepped in this time, "I'm sure you're just mistaking him for someone else." He said calmly, although Conan could tell he was just as worried as he was about this. 

Conan was at a lost on what to do, he couldn't just incapacitate the man as they were in a room full of at least sixty people along with the four guards. This wasn't going to end well, Conan could tell as the meter dropped down from fifty-one to forty-four. They needed to leave. 

"Conan" - We need to leave. Now.

"Connor" - Agreed. Probability of success dropped a drastic twenty-eight percent.

Conan reached for Gavin's sleeve, pulling on it to gain his attention. Gavin glanced back at him, watching Conan direct his eyes to the exit of the room. Gavin could tell by the look in his usually icy eyes that this was not a time to question his judgment. Gavin nodded back, making sure Conan knew he understood. 

As they were about to make their way to the doors the man said one last thing, "Oh shit, you're the cop who arrested my son for red ice... POLICE! THE POLICE ARE HERE!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, pointing at the four. Everyone in the room turned towards them and backed away, Victor who was still on stage had frozen in place. The four guards quickly made their way towards them through the crowd, attempting to cut them off. 

The group stood still for a moment before Conan grasped onto Gavin's wrist and pulled him with him to the exit. Hank and Connor followed their trail. Conan slammed the doors wide open, alerting the two guards outside of the room. The four first went to the direction of the entrance but were cut off by another small group of guards. The four had slid to a stop, turned, and ran the opposite direction. 

"Jesus, how many of the bastards do they have?" Hank exclaimed. 

"At least they're not shooting at us yet." Gavin managed to get out before a bullet whizzed past his head. "Ahh fuck!" He shouted. 

"This way!" Conan yelled, turning at a corner at the end of the hallway. 

Conan had taken lead, Gavin following closely behind him and Hank and Connor trailed at the end. They turned another corner, dodging bullets from behind as they did so. 

"Jesus, this place is a fucking maze. How the hell are we getting out!" Gavin shouted. 

"I do not know detective, my sensors do not have to range they used to in this building. I never thought to mention it till now." Conan informed.

"Of course you didn't!" Gavin said back.

The floorboards beneath them had begun shaking from all the force that was being applied to them form all the running. The four were being closely chased by at least eight guards. No one had bothered to look back and check that number though. The only reason none of them had been shot yet was that the house was a fucking nightmare to navigate and had many rooms and corners to take to avoid the poorly aimed bullets. 

The group had run through a small room with an exit that led to another part of the hallway. As Gavin was pivoting his body so he could continue running and not get killed, he tripped over his own feet, falling face first to the floor and barely breaking his fall with his hands. The other three had paused for him. 

"Detective, can you get up?" Conan asked in a rush tone. 

Gavin had pulled his feet closer to his chest so he could stand, "Yea, I ca- shit." 

The eight guards chasing after them had caught up to the four, directing their guns at the detectives' heads and blocking off the rest of the hallway, trapping them. 

"Hands behind your heads!" One of them commanded. 

Hank, Connor, and Conan all stood side by side and placed their hands behind their heads. Gavin was about to join them before an idea popped into Gavin's head. He reached into his shoe, grabbing the swiss pocket knife he had stashed in there before standing up. He approached the rest of the group who were standing side by side with their hands placed behind their head. Gavin glanced at the rest of them, his gaze meeting with all of them. He gave them a nod and a failed wink, informing them he knew what he was doing. 

Gavin continued to step towards the guards. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" Another one of the shouted. 

"Certainly there must be a way to talk this out, am I right?" Gavin stated, still walking cautiously to the guards. 

"Get your ass back there!" The guard shouted again. 

This time Gavin was within arms reach with a single guard, "How about no." Gavin said as he pulled that guard towards him and stabbed him in the side, making him collapse to the ground. He wasn't dead, but he'd be in some serious pain. 

Conan, Hank, and Connor took advantage of the guards' shock and jumped on them, fighting to the best of their ability. Gavin kept up with his slashing technique, keeping the guards at a distance. Connor and Hank each took on their own guy, disarming and knocking them out. Conan, on the other hand, was taking on two at the same time and was somehow successful. Every move he made was precise and deadly, and it was intimidating as hell. 

Gavin had one guy pushed against the wall by their neck. Unfortunately for Gavin, the guard managed to knee him hard in the gut and causing Gavin to lose his grip and double over to the floor. The same guard leaped on top on the disabled Gavin, pinning him hard to the ground. Gavin tried bringing up his knife to defend himself from his attacker, but the guard smacked the object out of his hand, flinging it far out of arm's reach. The guard wrapped his hands around Gavin's throat, squeezing the air out of him. Gavin clawed at the guard's arms and wrists, trying his best to shove the attacker off of him. But the guard was heavier and stronger than what he could handle. Gavin felt himself becoming more dizzy and light-headed every second. He could tell he was on the verge of passing out. His movements slowed and his eyesight became hazy with darkness. Then, all of a sudden he could no longer feel the hands on his throat, his eyes cleared up and his senses were all coming back to him. Conan had run over and lunged at the guard, pushing him clear off of Gavin. 

Gavin sat himself up off the floor and looked over to where Conan and that guard had landed. The amount of force that Conan had put into that push must have been a lot, as the guard that had strangled him was laying on the floor, motionless. Gavin was shocked and grateful at the same time. He ran his hand over his neck, attempting to sooth the burning pain on his throat while regaining his breath. 

Conan swiftly approached Gavin, who was still sitting on the ground. "Are you alright Detective?" There was genuine concern and worry on his face as well as in his voice. 

"Yea, yea I will be." Gavin answered quickly. He tried getting up from the ground only to stumble a little bit as he did so. Conan held out his hand for Gavin and Gavin took ahold of it and steadied himself up. 

"Thanks for that." Gavin said quietly to Conan. 

"You're welcome Detective." Conan responded. 

There was a loud thud behind them and the two looked over towards the sound. Hank had been shoved roughly against the wall and Connor abandoned his conflict and ran over to the guard who had thrown Hank, holding the guy back from harming Hank any further. All at the same time leaving one armed guard without a distraction. Conan watched as the guard lifted his rifle and aimed it at the direction Gavin's figure. There was almost no time for anyone to react. Conan had jumped in front of Gavin, blocking the bullet's path to the human with his own body. Blue thirium flew through the air as the bullets shot into Conan like he were a target. Both Conan and Gavin fell to the floor, thirium and blood stained the hardwood floors as they mixed into a vibrant purple color. Apparently, Conan had not been successful enough in guarding Gavin as two bullets had found his way into his right arm. One in his upper arm and one right below his elbow. At first, Gavin didn't even feel the pain, scrambling up from underneath Conan's nearly lifeless figure. 

Gavin sat next to Conan, leaning over him, "Oh fuck, what did you do that for!" he exclaimed, exasperated. 

Conan's voice came through as static and was erratic, only saying, "...your...arm." As he weakly lifted his arm towards Gavin's. 

"What about my arm?" Gavin said glancing down to his arms, only to see the damage that had been done to his right arm. The pain suddenly rushed into him, it was nearly disabling and one of the worst he felt. "Ahh shit, don't worry about me we need to get you out here." Gavin looked back to Hank and Connor who had just finished with the other two guards, both were on the floor, motionless as well. Hank took two pistols from their holsters and tossed one to Connor. 

"A little help over here!" Gavin yelled at the other two. Connor swiftly rushed to Gavin's side, Hank following suit. 

Connor analyzed Conan's wounds, "Shit." he said in a hushed tone. 

"What does mean?" Hank asked, uneasy. 

"His thirium pump has been chipped and one of his essential arteries had been severely damaged along with multiple other minor injuries. We have about thirty minutes before he will shut-down." Connor informed the group. 

Gavin's panic increased by that news, "Well then let's get out of here."

"Detective, your arm." Connor stated, gaining Gavin's attention. 

"It'll heal, let's go." Gavin said back. 

Hank and Connor helped Conan get off the floor, resting each one of his arms on their shoulders and helping him walk. Gavin took the lead and swiftly searched for an exit. Who knew when more guards who be coming by, they weren't exactly quiet. Conan staggered in-between Connor and Hank's support, hardly able to lift himself off the ground. Time was running out too fast for the group. 

The four continued on with their pace, they must have struck some form of luck as they found a window facing the back of the house. Gavin tried opening it but it had been painted shut and Gavin couldn't use his other arm to pry it open.

"Dammit...I can't open it." Gavin gasped. 

Connor approached the male, "Hold him." He ordered and Gavin did so, holding Conan up with his good arm. Connor lifted his elbow up to the window pane and smashed through the glass. Connor stared down at the ground outside. 

"There is a wide enough ledge on the side of the house that will cut the fall to about twelve feet instead of twenty and if we jump just right we should be able to land in the garden." Connor said, stepping back from the shattered pane. 

Gavin nodded in response, "You guys go first I'll follow behind." 

Hank let go of Conan's and handed him off to Connor, he climbed down through the window and landed on the ledge below, "Alright, send him down!" Hank told them. Gavin and Connor led Conan to the window, they sat Conan on the window sill and Connor climbed up to join him. Connor wrapped his arm around Conan's shoulders once again and pushed them both off of the sill. Landing with a loud thud, Gavin watched them stumble to stand and needed Hank to hold them both steady. Gavin was next, he climbed on top of the sill like Connor and Conan had. He pushed himself off, landing loosely on the ledge. The next jump went the same, Hank fell into the garden first followed by Conan and Connor and finally Gavin. 

"Holy fuck we made it to the ground." Gavin said excitedly. 

"Don't get too excited, we still need to make it to the car." Hank informed him. 

"I would usually agree Hank but there is a gate right over there." Connor stated, pointing over to an iron bar gate leading to the exit of the property. 

"Oh, that's good then." Hank replied. 

The four limped their way to the gate which was not locked this time. They rushed to their vehicle as fast as they could hiding in the shadows of darkness. They made it to their car and they noticed other guards searching for them in the lawn. Connor took the keys and Hank placed Conan upright in the back with Gavin. Connor waited for Hank to get into the passenger seat of the car before starting the engine and zoomed off the street.

"Detective Reed, you really need to tend to your arm. It may get infected at this rate." Connor told Gavin. 

"Yea yea but where are we gonna take him?" Gavin said, directing towards Conan as he began taking off his suit jacket and tie, forming a makeshift tourniquet on his arm. 

"We don't have time to take him to Cyberlife, the closest functional facility is across the entire city and we have only fifteen minutes. 

Gavin let out an aggravated sigh, "I may know a place."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The car pulled into an empty driveway, the entire property looked perfect yet abandoned. If Gavin didn't know any better he would think that no one lives here.

"Are you sure he will even let us in, we didn't have a good first impression." Hank asked.

"He will for me." Gavin simply replied. "Can you get out?" He questioned Conan. Conan gave him a small nod and Gavin wrapped his left arm around Conan and pulled him out of the backseat. Once standing up Hank and Connor took over and held Conan between the two again. Gavin jogged up the short pathway to the home's entrance and knocked loudly on the black door. 

"Elijah! Open up! I need to see you! Now!" He shouted loudly. 

The door stayed shut for a moment before finally opening, revealing Elijah Kamski in oil and thirium stained clothing, looking down at Gavin. 

"Jesus Christ Gavin what you do now!" Elijah exclaimed, taking in Gavin's disheveled and bloody appearance.

"No time, we need your help." 

"We!?"

"Hello, Mr. Kamski." Connor greeted. 

Elijah looked at the group of officers and the one half dead android clinging onto Hank and Connor. 

"Alright come in and I demand an explanation from you later Gavin." Elijah said, stepping out of the way so they could get into the house. 

"Chloe, please take him into my workshop and set it up for repairs." Elijah kindly ordered. 

"Yes, Mr. Kamski." Chloe took Conan away from Hank and both her and Connor led him into a separate room. 

"Is he going to be okay?" Gavin asked, a pleading look in his eyes. 

"I don't know yet Gavin, I do not know the extent of the damage." Elijah responded. "Gavin you need a doctor, I'm going to call my friend in to take a look at your arm." 

"Yea alright." Was all that Gavin said back, he was too nauseous to say anything else back. 

Elijah quickly walked away to the room the Conan had disappeared into. 

"Gavin, do you need to sit?" Hank asked, worried that Gavin was going to fall over at anything. 

"Yea, probably." Gavin dragged himself toward a chair. His vision was going hazy and black again. He could hardly feel anything anymore. He placed himself down on a seat or maybe it was the ground. Gavin honest didn't know anymore, all he knew was that everything went black and the last thing he heard was Hank yelling for someone. 

 

Ok, I really don't know how to write action scenes, lol. This chapter exhausted me so the next ones are gonna be shorter just to inform you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back, wooo! I just wanted to thank everyone who left me really sweet messages while I was away, I really appreciate it. Anyway, I don't know what else to say other than have this really long chapter. Enjoy I hope!   
> Ok, I really don't know how to write action scenes, lol. This chapter exhausted me so the next ones are gonna be shorter just to inform you.


	10. ???

Model RK9?0

Series ?13 2?8 31?-84

Loading OS

System Initilazation...

Checking Biocomponents...OK

Initializing Biosensors...OK 

Initializing AI Engine...OK

Memory Status...

All Systems...OK

Ready 

The android opened hazel eyes, adjusting its sensors to the sights and sounds around it. Its head moved as it begun analyzing the space. It was in a small dark room with a large wooden table sat in the middle of the area. The dark brown walls made the room feel even smaller than what it actually was. Four fancily dressed people were crowded around the table, looking at android design spreadsheets that were all across the table. 

"Is it operational?" The android heard from behind it, turning its head towards the noise.

"Yea it's on." Another voice, this time in front of it said, tracking the android's movements. 

"Will you two stop fucking around with that machine!" An older man at the head of the table commanded. The two middle-aged men next to the android retreated back to the table without a word. Taking their place next to the well-dressed female. 

The man at the head of the table ran his hand over his face, "Ugg, how the hell did you let this happen?" He asked intimidatingly, directing his question to a tall, muscular man who looked like he was in his mid-twenties. 

"Well, umm, there was no sign of forced entry. They must have gotten through the front entrance." He timidly answered, not looking right at the man but instead staring down at the table. 

"How? If I remember correctly you created a system to prevent this very thing." There was a strong amount of venom in his voice as he shot back. 

"I don't know sir, they must have known the password." The young man's voice went up an octave, attempting to defend himself. 

"That passcode was sent out to a few selected people, how would four cops get their hands on it?" The man yelled, his voice echoed throughout the room, causing everyone to freeze. The android continued to blankly stare in front of it. 

"We don't have an answer for that sir, we're trying our best." The young man stated, surrendering the conversation. 

"Get out." The older man's command was lower and quieter than what it normally was but it didn't mean the order was any less powerful. 

"Yes, sir." Was all the young man said, head hung low, stepping back from the table and exiting the room. 

The space became eerily quiet after the doors shut with a muffled thud. The older man shifted his weight and stood to his full height. 

"Victor, Mathew, it works right?" He questioned, pointing at the android still standing in the corner of the room. 

"Yes sir, it works exceptionally." The shorter of the two men replied. 

"Rachel, do you have descriptions of the cops at all." The leader asked the female, who was wearing a wrinkled long red strapless dress. 

Rachel nodded, "We have the identity of two and a description of the other two. Hank Anderson, works for the DPD at the Central station as a Lieutenant and Gavin Reed, also works at the Central station as a Detective. The other two must have been androids as they both share the same face and build as this one." She responded, directing to the expressionless android. "Well, not exactly, but similar." 

"What do you mean by that?" The taller of the two men next to her asked.

Rachel walked away from the table towards the android. "Well, first of all, the one I interacted with had black hair. This one has dark brown hair and its eyes are hazel colored. The other one had blue-gray eyes." 

"I'm afraid we can't change that though, we had to remove some of its features so it would be more operational. Including its customization options." The shorter man informed her. 

"Well Victor, I was making an observation." She snapped back. 

Victor held his head low in shame, "Apologies." He said quietly. 

Rachel sighed, "It... doesn't matter." She strode back to her spot at the table, placing both of her hands on top of the wooden surface, "What's the plan, Leonard?" 

"If it works, send it out after them. The sooner they are off our trail the sooner we can continue." Leonard answered, "Make sure it looks like an accident or suicide, I know about Anderson and Reed, nobody would be surprised if either of them killed themselves."

"Yes, sir." Victor complied, he shuffled to the android who had moved its gaze from the back wall to Victor. 

"RK900, register your name." Victor looked straight up to the android's face, "Caine." 

"My name is Caine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo, here we go! We all screwed.


End file.
